Forgotten Memories
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: When Kagome's on her way back to Inuyasha's time, something happens with the well and she finds herself in the Spirit World, having no clue about anything except her name. While Inuyasha fights his way through demons and mortals alike, a spirit keeps Kagome safe, saying "I'll protect you for Inuyasha." Who is this spirit? And who's Inuyasha? IxK/MxS/#4 in my series about them
1. A Troubling New Moon

**Summary: **Forgotten Memories

Kagome, after visiting her mother and brother once again, returns to the well. Little does she know, but a demon had tampered with it in the Feudal Era. When she hops in, she's suddenly transferred to...the Spirit World? Her memories erased, she comes across a strange spirit who knows of her, and says he'll protect her until someone named Inuyasha can rescue her. But who is this Inuyasha?

Meanwhile, Inuyasha goes back to find Kagome -only to find that she 'left' for his era. He sets off to find out what happened to Kagome with the group, worried sick for his mate.

**A/N: **

**City: Okay, so I'm back with the fourth story in my Defending the Ones You Love series! I've been thinking. I've decided that I've done a good job in getting better with writing, so someday I shall rewrite my stories! Mwhahaha! Anyhow, disclaimers!**

**Inuyasha: What the hell is with you and your damn long things called 'Author Notes'? Get on with it already.**

**City: Ignore him! Here's the story!**

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha, her _loving_ and _gentle_, when he was really a jerk at times and over possessive, husband, growled. "Kagome, you're not going back to that damn era of yours." He snapped, glowering at me. "You'll stay for days and then I'll have to waste my time and track you down!"

"So it's a waste of time looking for me?" She snapped right back, eyes blazing. "Why don't you go find some damn demon to hunt while I'm gone so it _isn't_ a waste of your time! I'm going home because I miss my mom and Souta!"

After that fiasco with being captured in her time because of that demon that kept them there and took other forms, the Bone-eaters well had opened for some reason. She had gone back almost every day for the past month, annoying the _hanyou_ beyond belief. "Keh. You're not going back, and that's fin- Kagome, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Kagome had somehow managed to cross the clearing towards the well, smirking slightly when Inuyasha didn't notice. "Bye, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glowered at her, then jumped and landed on the well. "No."

"I'll do what I want and you can't stop me, as you still have those Beads around your neck." Kagome retorted, pushing past him. "Don't make me say it."

Inuyasha froze, then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "No." He repeated, gazing into her eyes. "You're not going."

Kagome sighed and stood on her tiptoes to give him a gentle peck on the lips. "I'll be back by dusk, okay? I know tonight's the new moon, so I'm not going to leave you alone. I promise."

Inuyasha sighed, hugging her. "Damn it, Kagome, you had better get back here before dusk, or I swear I'm going to never let you go back, got it?"

Kagome smiled triumphantly and gave him another peck on the lips in farewell before tearing across the clearing and jumping into the well.

~O~

"Damn her." Inuyasha muttered, stalking into the hut. He began muttering to himself about how weak he was, completely ignoring as his friends started to whisper.

"I think Kagome got to him." Sango whispered to Miroku and Shippou.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, she must have. Look at his face. He's furious."

Shippou joined in with the conversation. "He is definitely weak when it comes to Kagome."

Inuyasha turned to glower at them. "What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded, giving him his evil eye.

Everyone squeaked and resumed their eating of Ramen that Sango had prepared.

~O~

Kagome yawned as she walked into her house. "Momma? Souta? I'm back!"

Her mother appeared in the door. "Hello, Kagome, dear. Are you feeling alright? You look so tired! Come and eat and then we'll get you a bath and some rest."

Kagome sighed, walking over to huge her mother. She had begun to look a little older since Kagome had stopped coming. Now her mother even had a couple of white hairs! "Okay, Momma. Where's Souta?"

"Hey, Sis!" Was the answer, coming from her now fourteen year old brother. "Weren't you here last night? And I thought you were bringing Inuyasha."

"He has…stuff to do."

"You fought again, didn't you."

"Sort of." Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples. "He doesn't want me to come back here, so I threatened to 'sit' him."

"Kagome, what is this 'sit' thing you talk about, dear?" Her mother suddenly asked.

Kagome grinned. "When I say 'sit', he hits the ground really hard. 'Sit boy' works, too."

~O~

Inuyasha was perfectly content, resting in his corner of the hut as he waited for Kagome to return, when he suddenly hit the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?" he snarled, sitting up. Kagome wasn't in his era, so why was it working?

Sango eyed him curiously. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha growled again as he hit the ground again. "Kagome must be –" _Crash!_ "-saying sit for some reason." He snarled, hitting the ground a couple more times. "SHE'S SO GOING TO GET IT WHEN SHE GETS BACK!"

~O~

Kagome finished her explanation, and then went upstairs to take a bath. After the bath, she came down and ate dinner with her family. She had repacked all of her supplies that she would need, as they had been running low. She sat at the table with her family, eyes warm. "Okay, so I need to head back after dinner because of a deal with Inuyasha, kay?"

Souta pouted, though he was a teenager now. "But, Sis, can't you stay a bit more? We haven't seen you in years!"  
Kagome rubbed her temples as she finished her food. "I'm sorry, I can't. It's a really important that I head back." She stood up and rinsed off her dishes before kissing her mother's cheek, saying farewell, and starting towards the well's shrine.

When she reached it, she peeked in with a smile. She could already see Inuyasha's slightly irritated, slightly relieved expression as she climbed out. Then she sighed, shaking her head. She had come to love the half-demon more than her family. How sad. She tucked some hair behind her ear, and then frowned as a strange light came from the well. The old wood began to brighten into a rich almost tan color instead of its usual deep brown. She glanced over her shoulder, but didn't see anything strange, so she jumped in. She knew immediately something was wrong, as the light around her became a bright orange instead of the dark blue or even pink the well usually took on. She glanced up and saw her home's shrine fading away, replacing with a cloudy gray. Then she was almost shot out like cannon. She crashed onto the ground with an "OOF!"

She rubbed her head, wincing at a bump. "Ow. Where am I? This isn't…" She frowned, struggling to think of where she had been thinking she was heading. Where _had_ she been heading? She shrugged and looked around. "Hey, anyone here?"

~O~

Inuyasha growled…or at least he tried to in his human form. Kagome had promised she would be here by now! He pulled out the amulet that she had given him quite some time ago. The black was dull instead of glowing, meaning she wasn't nearby. He frowned as he felt her confusion and then ignorance at something. What was wrong with her? Where was she? And most importantly…was she okay?

**A/N: Thoughts on this first chapter?**


	2. Protect Her

**A/N: City: Okay, second chapter is here! :D **

**Inuyasha: What the hell is a 'second chapter'?**

**City: It's the next part in a story, Inuyasha. –Blows whistle –**

**Inuyasha: -covers ears and runs off-**

**City: Finally :D Anyhow, disclaimers!**

Kagome looked around herself, calling for anyone to help her. She didn't have a single clue on where she was, where she had been going, or even who she was missing. She remembered something about silver, red, and even gold, but that's it. She shrugged, continuing on looking around.

Feeling as if she was being watched, she glanced over her shoulder but didn't find anything. She shrugged and went back to walking around. She was in the prettiest place she had ever seen. Cherry blossom trees with their cherry blossoms littering the ground, ponds of clear blue water, rose bushes, bright green grass…it was like a Feudal Era's garden. She smiled as a lark flew by. Then she came across a bridge that connected a piece of land to another on the other side of a pond. And on the bridge was a beautiful woman. She had incredibly long black hair that drifted around her feet, large, warm brown eyes, and she was wearing a kimono with pink flowers.

The woman looked up upon Kagome's entrance. "Hello, young one." She said, lifting a hand and sending a baby lark off into the skies. "We were very disappointed to hear that you were sent here."

Kagome frowned. "How did you know? And where are we?"

"We are in the Netherworld, my dear. This is the place where mortals, _hanyou_, and even _youkai_ reside if they have gone to neither Nirvana nor Hell. And I knew because of the larks. They tell me quite a bit, depending on if they are well." The woman replied. She glanced at Kagome with a warm smile.

"Wow." Kagome blinked, shocked. "You mean there are demons and stuff here?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, Kagome. There are the spirits of animals as well as plants, too."  
"How do you my name?" Kagome asked, tilting her head with a furrowed brow. "And who are you? Why am I here? _How_ did I get here?"  
"We know all that goes on in the world above, my dear." The woman replied. "We do not know why or how you got here. It seems the Sacred Tree and the Bone-eater's well have been acting up. I shall see to that as soon as I can. And I am Izayoi. You are the wife of my son, Inuyasha. Do you not remember, child?"

Kagome shook her head. "I've never heard of this 'Inuyasha'. But his name sounds familiar…"

Izayoi nodded. "While I go to the spirits of the well and Sacred Tree, my husband and the father of Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho, shall watch over you. This is the Netherworld, and it is filled with the vengeful spirits of demons that you have slew. They shall try to attack you and if they were to succeed, you would be trapped here forever, never to return home. Inutaisho will protect you for the time being."

Kagome sighed. "Alright. But how long will it take? I don't have a clue on where I was going, but I want to go _home_."

~O~

Inuyasha slammed a fist against the wooden door at Souta's answer. "You mean she went to the well?"  
"Yeah. Mom and I saw her go to the well's shrine. But there was a different light than normal." He added as an afterthought.

Inuyasha cursed. "Damn it! Well she's not at my time. I would have found her by now!"

"I'm sure she'll turn up, dear." Kagome's mother said as she peered around the corner. "Why don't you go home to your friends while you wait? If she comes back, we'll send her your way." Otherwise, she had gotten used to her daughter disappearing.

Inuyasha nodded, darting back into the well. On the other side, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara stood waiting with worried faces. "Any luck?" Sango asked, fidgeting with her hands.

Inuyasha shook his head. "She's vanished."

"Don't worry, we'll find her Inuyasha." Sango said soothingly when she saw Inuyasha's furious look. "She can't be _too_ far."

~O~

Izayoi nodded towards a man who had appeared. He had silver hair pulled into a pony tail, ragged blue stripes on his cheeks, golden eyes, tanned skin, armor that covered his chest and shoulders, and he looked incredibly familiar. "This is Inutaisho."

Inutaisho glanced at Izayoi. "What am I doing again?"

"You're guarding Kagome. She's Inuyasha's woman, and somehow ended up here. I'm going to speak with Hone-Gui no Ido and Shinboku." Izayoi announced. "Make sure those demons don't get their claws on her. Inuyasha would be heartbroken if he found out she was dead. Perhaps you could take her to visit him. Maybe they'll be able to see each other somehow." Then she added, "Oh, and Inutaisho? Kagome's memory has been wiped clean. So if you could figure out how to get her to remember, that would be very nice."

Inutaisho sighed, grumbling in a deep voice, "Izayoi, I can guard her and take her to visit my son, but I cannot make her remember."

Izayoi kissed his cheek. "Thank you, dearest. Now off I go." She turned and strode off in an eastern direction.

Kagome glanced at Inutaisho nervously. "Can we go now?"

"Where do you want me to take you?" Inutaisho sighed, slightly irritated with Izayoi. Why would she just leave this simple-minded girl with him? He had other things to do, like continue searching for his lost piece of armor or something.

"I'm kind of curious. I want to see this Inuyasha…"

**A/N: New chapter :D Like?**

**Inuyasha: Keh! How is this bastard my dad? And why is Mother included?**

**City: Ya know ya love 'em, Inu. Bye!**


	3. The Pond and the Mirror

**A/N: Yo! Been getting my muse back again (Yay!)! Anyhow, disclaimers, and thanks to the few who I believe are reading this ^_^. **

Kagome was able to travel for days without feeling tired. The great Inu no Taisho, who did not seem to be amused by her presence in the Netherworld, remained silent, refusing to talk to her in unless she asked an important question.

While they walked in silence, the young woman thought of this 'Inuyasha' that everyone talked about. Who was he? Why did Izayoi and Inu no Taisho seem to know everything about him? She had a tugging in her gut every time she put the three names together, but she couldn't figure it out.

Then she began to wonder about the white symbol, the yang half of yin and yang, around her neck. Where had she gotten it? Why had she gotten it? Had somebody given it to her? Why did she feel it was important? She shrugged to herself as they traveled, not daring to take it off. She felt as if it was important. She just didn't know why.

"Inu no Taisho, if this is the Netherworld, how can the demons still hurt me?" Kagome finally asked, tired of silence.

Inu no Taisho snorted, golden eyes full of annoyance. "You're still alive, not dead."

Kagome nodded, pretending to know what he meant. Either way, she didn't care. Just as long as she got to go home eventually. "How far away are we?"

Inu no Taisho growled in reply, his hands clenching into fists. "Stupid human, we are still days away."

Kagome went silent.

~O~

Inuyasha snarled as he once again jumped out of the well, having not succeeded in his goal. "Damn it!" He growled, slamming his fist into the ground. "Damn it, Kagome! Where the hell are you?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Said Sango as she watched him from the shade she was sitting in with Miroku while they took a break from their kids. "She'll find her way back."

"I agree with Sango," Miroku nodded in agreement as he spoke. "If she loves you as much as we all think, she'll be back before long. Don't worry."

Inuyasha turned furious eyes on Miroku. "What the hell do you mean by _if_?"

"I mean nothing by it," Miroku said quickly, flopping down into the grass on his back. "She'll come back soon."

Inuyasha turned away, grinding his teeth together as he glared at the well. "First it takes her away for three years, then for weeks and weeks because of a damn demon, and now she's vanished. Maybe we should just leave her in her own time…" he finished his complaining quietly to himself, and then shook his head. "Hell no! Her time's even worse than ours!"

Sango tried to stifle her laughter as Inuyasha talked to himself. She truthfully wasn't worried about their friend. Kagome had gotten into trouble over and over again, but she always came out of it okay. "Inuyasha, listen. I'm sure Kagome will come back soon enough. Is that pendant she gave you getting any brighter?"

Inuyasha took the chain off of his neck to look at it, the symbol resting in his hand as he examined it. "A little…" He breathed, golden eyes relieved. He concentrated for a moment, and then felt her emotions bubbling around him. Confusion, hurt, sadness, bewilderment, annoyance, curiosity, distrust, respect, irritation… "I have no clue what's going on." He said suddenly, putting it over his neck again.

Miroku sat up, thinking. "Think the well could take her anywhere?"

"It's only taken her here, Miroku." Inuyasha snorted as Shippou climbed on his shoulder.

"I think it's possible." Miroku replied. "I mean, the well is like something of its own."

Inuyasha sighed. "I just want Kagome where I can see her. Is that so hard to get?"

~O~

"We are here."

Inu no Taisho's words surprised Kagome and she peered closer at where they were.

They were in what appeared to be a small shrine house. Inu no Taisho nodded towards it, remaining where he was, and Kagome cautiously walked in. Inside was a small circular pond with beautiful crystal blue water. Directly in front of it was a mirror, shining brightly. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" She called over her shoulder at the dog demon.

"Stand in the water and face the damn mirror." He replied with a growl.

Kagome bit her lip, slightly hurt by his tone, but did as he said. She cautiously stepped into the water, facing the mirror. She narrowed her eyes against the glow that came from the mirror, and then gasped in surprise when she was shoved forwards. Or seemed to be.

She was standing next to a well, her hand on the edge of it for support.

There were other gasps of surprise, and she frowned when she noticed two people under a tree shoot to her feet. She knew she knew them; she just couldn't put their names to the front of her mind. And then there was the white haired boy in front of her, whose eyes widened. "Kagome?"

Kagome's frowned deepened. "Who are you?"

~O~

Izayoi stood before the two spirits with a frown on her face, much like Kagome's. "What do you mean it's her own fault, Hone-Gui no Ido?" She demanded, irritated with the well spirit. "Kagome needs to return to my son before she's killed!"  
Hone, the well spirit, narrowed its eyes. "As I said, Izayoi-Hime, Kagome coming here is not of my doing, nor of Shinboku's. Perhaps you should speak with that accursed spirit of Naraku. It is Kagome who sent him here instead of to hell as we all wished."

Izayoi nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps I will. Could you kindly point me in the direction of him?"  
Shinboku nodded in the eastern direction. "Of course. He's that way."

Izayoi thanked both and left.

~O~

Inuyasha choked on the relief and happiness that had been building up at Kagome's words. "What do you mean 'who are you?'!" he snapped at her, eyes full of anger. "You're my woman for Kami's sake!"

Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she snapped back. "I belong to nobody! Can you please tell me who you are?"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha muttered, fighting the urge to slam his fist into the ground. "Inuyasha, remember?"

Kagome became thoughtful. "Izayoi kept saying something about an 'Inuyasha'."

Inuyasha froze at his mother's name.

Miroku and Sango had come over by now, Sango gripping Hiraikotsu and Miroku holding his staff tightly. "But she's dead." Miroku said, thinking. How was this possible?  
Inuyasha suddenly extended an arm towards Kagome, as if to touch her. "Kagome…" His hand went right through her arm and he growled furiously. "Come back home already, damn it! We're all waiting for you, and I don't know where in hell you are, but you'd better get over here!"

Kagome blinked, her eyes curious. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha cursed, turned, and darted away.

~O~

Kagome, confused by the man's actions, turned to the monk. "Monk, perhaps you can help me."

"I'm Miroku, even though we've already met, and this is Sango." Miroku replied, and then nodded. "What can I help you with, Kagome?"

"Izayoi says I'm in someplace called the Netherworld, where spirits go if they don't go to Nirvana or Hell. But then both she and Inu no Taisho say I'm not dead." She said, thinking before speaking. "Is this possible?"

Miroku's gaze darkened. "Yes, and I've only heard of it once. When a powerful demon wants a revenge on someone, he takes the mortal, demon, or even _hanyou_, into the Netherworld and allows them to be killed by the demon's spirit. Kagome, when we defeated Naraku for good, you saved him from Hell, I suppose. I believe this is Naraku's final attempt at destroying Inuyasha."

**A/N: Whew. Got my muse back ^_^ -happy look- Thoughts?**


	4. Explanations

**A/N: Long time no see! :D Disclaimers, thanks to all reviewers, etc.!**

"I see," Kagome said thoughtfully. "So…how may I come out of the Netherworld?"

Miroku looked thoughtful himself, his wife watching him anxiously. "Let's see…we cannot go to the Netherworld like when we went after the Sacred Jewel shard. There's no possible way anymore…"

Kagome tilted her head as she listened to the monk muttering to himself. Movement caught her eye and she glanced to the side. She blinked when she saw the silver haired boy from earlier, his golden eyes never leaving her. They were full of pain and worry. She frowned as her amulet, the white sign around her neck, started glowing softly. Then there was a sudden loud noise behind her and she turned her head. There was a commotion from outside the small shrine. "I apologize, I must leave." She said, respectfully bowing. "Perhaps I can come and speak with you again, Houshi-Sama."

"Wait, Kagome!" a little boy with a fox tail appeared, running as fast as he could. "Kagome, don't go!"

The silver haired boy was immediately beside her. "You're not going anywhere," He snarled. But his voice was soft and gentle, loving. Grieving.

Kagome gave a gentle smile to him. "I don't know you, but from the way Izayoi and Inu no Taisho speak of you, apparently you are fairly important to me. I'll return…I hope. Farewell."

She was gone.

~O~

"Inutaisho, what's going on!" Kagome called, peeking out of the shrine with the pond and mirror. Her question was answered when something slammed into the ground at her feet: a limb. Kagome shrieked and scrambled backwards, back into the shrine.

Inutaisho was growling as he fought with one of the demon spirits that frequently attacked him every day. It would easily be destroyed, and then reform over the hours it rested. Then it would return. "Stupid girl," he muttered when she saw her peek out. "Stay inside the shrine."

Kagome slammed the shrine door shut, toppling over when a force knocked into the shrine. "Ow!" She muttered, rubbing her rear as she landed on it. Eventually, the fighting stopped. She peeked out again, and Inutaisho was growling as pieces of a demon faded. "Can I come out?"

At Inutaisho's nod, she slipped outside. "Why were you attacked?"

"Hn," Inutaisho's simple reply was, as said, simple. He began walking away from the shrine.

"Where are we going?" Kagome called after him, glancing at the shrine over her shoulder. "And the Houshi-Sama had an idea why I'm here, by the way!"

"Silence!" Inutaisho suddenly hissed, narrowing his eyes in the distance.

A figure appeared, walking smoothly.

~O~

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground again, cursing once more. "Damn it, Kagome! How the hell did she end up in the Netherworld?"

"As I said, Inuyasha," Miroku replied patiently. "There is a type of demon magic that is hard to master. It can only be done by spirits of the Netherworld or Nirvana. Spirits of Hell are pretty much locked up in some ways, so can't be them. Knowing Naraku, he used that magic on Kagome to get pay back somehow. If only Kagome could remember her purification powers, she could easily purify his soul and come back…"

Sango wanted to strangle her husband. "Why didn't you tell her that she had the purifying powers, monk?"

"I'm sure Lady Izayoi or Inu no Taisho will remind her of it," Miroku answered, rubbing the back of his head. "I must say, this came as a shock to me, as I'm sure it did to all of you as well, but the only thing we can do is pray to Kami that Kagome shall come out of this alive."

"What do you mean alive?" Inuyasha growled voice deadly calm.

"She's still alive most likely, just in the Netherworld like we all were that one time when we were after the shard. The problem is, though, none of us can get there and she can't get back. If she's killed there, she's dead for good. She could never come back. Unless her body came back and Sesshoumaru could revive her…"

"Are you stupid, you lecherous monk? Kagome died already and Sesshoumaru revived her! From what that damn imp has said, you can only be revived once by the sword." Inuyasha growled back.

"Hmmm…"

"Ooh! I know!" Shippou suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping his hands together. "Maybe Totosai can forge something that could bring her back!"

~O~

Izayoi strode towards Inutaisho and her son's wife, frowning. When Inutaisho growled, she waved it off with a hand. "Calm down, it's just me."

He instantly relaxed and stood up straight. "Izayoi."

"Izayoi, did you find out anything?" Kagome sounded genuinely curious. "I got to see Inuyasha-Sama, and the Houshi-Sama said that perhaps this Naraku guy was behind it!"  
Izayoi almost laughed when she began using the honorifics. "That is what the spirits of the well and Sacred Tree said as well, my dear. It seems we will be visiting the spirit of Naraku. How did it go with Inuyasha?"

"He looked familiar," Kagome said slowly. "And he knew me. So did the Houshi-Sama, the Taijiya-Sama, and the Kitsune."

"Yes, they are your friends Miroku, Sango, and Shippou." Izayoi explained.

The names popped into her mind, followed by respectful terms. "Houshi-Sama, Sango-Chan, and Shippou-Chan?"

Izayoi laughed and nodded again. "Yes, Kagome. Now, I believe I am going to speak with my son for a few moments, as this is a moment of great need. Would you be so kind as to wait, dearest?" She directed the question at her husband.

Inutaisho nodded, and Izayoi slipped into the shrine.

~O~

Inuyasha growled as Miroku relaxed against a tree. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We might as well wait patiently until Kagome returns." The monk replied.

"Damn it, monk, I swear I'm going to kill you," Inuyasha snarled, beginning to pace again. The black amulet around his neck had stopped glowing and he shoved all his irritation into it, hoping to make Kagome feel the irritation she was causing him. "We gotta figure out how to go to her…" he was muttering to himself when a voice made him freeze.

"Inuyasha."

~O~

Izayoi watched her son with slight amusement, her twelve layered kimono drifting around with her black hair. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whipped around to face her. "M…Mother?"

Miroku shot up from his relaxed position in surprise. _Did he just say…is that his…_

Sango regained her bearings first. She politely bowed. "Lady Izayoi, it is nice to meet you. I'm Sango."

Izayoi smiled at the female demon slayer, eyes warm. "I know you well, my dear Sango. You're father and comrades watch over you from the Netherworld, as does your father, Miroku, and your parents, Shippou." She said, bowing her own head.

Sango's eyes widened in surprise, and then Izayoi turned to her son. "Inuyasha," She repeated. "As you know, Kagome is in the Netherworld. Your father, Inutaisho, and I are watching over her, and we are keeping her safe, Inuyasha. I have spoken with the spirits of the well and Sacred Tree, and they suspect that Naraku is behind it, as I suspect you have guessed as well."

Inuyasha growled. "What can we do? I'm not just sitting and here and doing nothing, damn it!"

"Inuyasha, I know you wish to help," Izayoi began. "But _do not_ panic. I and Inutaisho are protecting her, and I believe we may even ask for the demon slayers' help. We will do our best, Inuyasha, to keep her safe and return her to you. We just need to figure out how."

**A/N: Thought that was a good stopping point. XD Anyhow, thoughts? And was watching the weirdest show while writing.**


	5. Visiting Twice

**A/N: Disclaimers, and feel free to ask questions in your reviews or PM me!**

Izayoi said farewell and stepped away before anyone could say anything. She quickly hurried back to Inutaisho and Kagome's side, smiling slightly. "Come. We are going to the demon slayers."

"Demon slayers?" Kagome tilted her head. "There are demon slayers here in the Netherworld?"  
Izayoi gave a nod. "Of course. Sango's family is here. Her father and comrades."

Kagome's gaze lit up, and then she frowned. "So...what about Kohaku? Is he…you know, dead, too? Sango thought he was!"

Izayoi was shocked into silence when she realized that not only had Inu no Taisho vanished, but that Kagome had remembered some things. Her face lit up with a smile. "You remembered Sango I take it?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, and then began jumping up and down. "I did remember her! I did!"

Izayoi gave a laugh. "No, Kohaku is not dead. He is, in fact, sleeping at an elder's hut in a village at the moment, Kagome, my dear. Now, where did my dear husband go?"

Kagome looked thoughtful. "I have no idea what so ever. He disappeared," she said slowly. "Which I'm guessing is not good."

Izayoi groaned. "No, it's not good. We don't have any way to protect you from the demon spirits…"

"Do you have a bow and some arrows?" Kagome interrupted suddenly, eyes determined. "I can probably purify them."

Izayoi held out her hand and there was a bright flash of white. A moment later, a bow and some arrows lay in her hand. But she looked exhausted. "Is this alright?"

Kagome nodded and took the bow and arrows.

~O~

Inuyasha stared in shock where his mother had been moments before, then instantly lit up with a grin when he came up with a way that they would be able to find Kagome. "Guys! We need to get to Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku gave him a strange look.

"Yes! Hello, he can open the gates to the Netherworld!" Inuyasha chatted excitedly.

Sango joined in this time with giving him a weird look. "Are you…okay?" She finally asked, gently poking his head.

Inuyasha swatted her hand off his head. "Sesshomaru can get us into the Netherworld and we can find Kagome!"

~O~

"Ummm…Lady Izayoi?" Kagome asked, glancing back at the shrine. "Can I…?"

"Of course, dear. Go ahead and visit one more time."

Kagome raced into the shrine, eager to see Sango since she remembered her. She stepped into the water, being thrown forwards once again. She was surprised to see the backs of her friends walking away, and they were in some other part of the forest than before. Panicking at the thought of being left behind, she called out as she ran after them. "Wait!"

Inuyasha immediately whipped around, silver ears twitching. "Kagome!"  
Kagome completely ignored him and walked right up to Sango. "Sango, I would hug you, but I can't really do that right now. Izayoi and I are going to go look for your family, and I remembered you." She smiled brightly at Sango, not noticing when Inuyasha's face fell.

Sango smiled happily. "I'm glad!" Then she glanced at the saddened _hanyou_. "But, Kagome…I think he should be the next one you remember. It's killing him."

Kagome turned to the other four and bowed her head. "I wish to remember you all in time…especially you, Inuyasha. I'm curious to why everyone says you are important to me. But I won't be able to see you for a while."  
Inuyasha's dog ears flattened as he growled. "Why not?"

"I am going with Lady Izayoi to see the spirit of a spirit known as Naraku."

It was silent for a moment. Then there was uproar.

"Naraku?" Sango hissed and Miroku slammed his staff into the ground. Shippo leaped onto Miroku's shoulder, tail bristling. But the one that was most frightening was Inuyasha. He pulsed for a moment, struggling to keep himself under control. "No."

Kagome frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You can't go!" Inuyasha snapped, meeting her eyes with furious golden ones. "You can't go near him!"

Miroku and Sango watched silently, not saying anything.

Kagome crossed her arms, her form fading slightly. "And why not?"  
"Because…because…" Inuyasha faltered. "Because he's dangerous." He finally decided. "And you're not supposed to go near demons without us."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at something, and then politely bowed her head. "I must be going. Inutaisho has disappeared and I must defend Lady Izayoi. Goodbye Sango! Goodbye…you other people!"

Kagome disappeared.

~O~

"I'm coming Lady Izayoi!" Kagome called, coming back out of the shrine. "That Inuyasha person was telling me I wasn't to go to see the spirit of Naraku! Can you tell me why, Lady Izayoi?"

"I'll tell you as we travel. And perhaps my husband will show up…" Izayoi replied, walking with regal posture.

**A/N: I did…horrible;-; HUGE case of writer's block for this chapter, probably because I'm excited about getting my new bed XD Anyhow, thoughts?**


	6. To Find the Dog Demons!

**A/N: -groans- I'm sorry about slow updates, but you have no idea how much I wish I could sleep right now. Disclaimers, etc. Thanks to reviewers…now enjoy!**

Kagome walked beside Izayoi as the mother of the silver haired half-demon began to speak about why Inuyasha didn't want her near Naraku.

"Naraku is a half-demon, or was a half-demon. He was originally a mortal by the name of Onigumo, who gave himself to demons," Izayoi explained, striding confidently as she kept an eye out for her missing husband. "Do you remember Kikyo? I'm going to say this now, but we may run into her." When Kagome shook her head, Izayoi sighed. "Anyhow, Inuyasha was once in love with Kikyo. Don't get me wrong, he loves you more than he ever loved Kikyo. But once, he was in love with her. Naraku was jealous of this love and caused them to betray each other, slaying Kikyo and having her pin Inuyasha to a tree. Throughout your travels he ruined the lives of Miroku and Sango as well, cursing Miroku and killing Sango's family and village. When you final slew him, he was in the form of a large spider. And that's it for Naraku."

"So you're saying that my 'friends', Sango, and I all hate Naraku?" Kagome said slowly, thoughtfully.

"You did, but I believe you all saved his soul because he didn't go to Hell. He went to a 'special place' in the Netherworld. He cannot move from where he resides, but he can converse with us." Izayoi answered.

Kagome began to play with the amulet around her neck, filling herself fill with pain and fury as she touched it. When she released it, the emotions vanished. "I see," she murmured, running a hand through raven black locks. A name suddenly popped into her mind. "What about Kagura? And Kanna? I know they turned out to help us in the end, right?"

Izayoi looked delighted. "Yes. Both are somewhere around her, resting peacefully."

Kagome grinned, then froze when a voice suddenly called out, "Who's there?"

~O~

Inuyasha, with a surprising speed and strength, slammed his half-brother's imp servant into a tree. "Where the hell is Sesshomaru?"  
"Why should I tell you?" Jaken squawked, struggling to get away from Inuyasha's deadly claws. He glowered at Inuyasha.

Rin was looking at Inuyasha in horror, eyes wide. "Master Jaken!" She cried.

Sango hurried over to Inuyasha and jerked the imp away, setting him carefully on his strange feet. "Inuyasha, calm down. That's definitely not helping."

Rin sighed in relief, but shot Inuyasha an accusing glare before snapping, "My Lord is dealing with a demon!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! We'll just wait here until he comes back, wen – what the hell?" Inuyasha snarled as he was slammed into a tree, much like what he had done to Jaken. "Sesshomaru! Let me go!"  
Sesshomaru was glaring at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. "What do you want, half-breed?" he snapped, throwing the said half-demon to the ground.

"We need your help," Miroku answered for Inuyasha, who was rubbing his throat with a murderous look. "Something happened to Kagome, and she somehow ended up in the Netherworld. Inuyasha wants to know if you could send us there to help her."

"Kagome-Chan's in trouble?" Rin piped, eyes going wide again. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've got to help Kagome-Chan!" She started to plead, giving him the most pathetic expression that she could muster up.

"Hn," Sesshomaru's reply wasn't a yes or no to everyone's displeasure.

"Pleeeease?" Rin begged.

"We shall head to the gate that is guarded by the two statues," Sesshomaru growled. "I will give you three days before I open the gate once more. If you are not back by that time, you will be stuck for good."

~O~

"Eek!" Kagome hid behind Izayoi in surprise as a man appeared. Then she recognized him.

"There you are!" Izayoi scolded, striding up to her newly found husband and giving a good hit on the side of the head. "You abandoned us!"  
"I did not!" Inutaisho argued like a child, rubbing the side of his head. His golden eyes flashed with affection for her though. "Apparently Ryukotsusei didn't go to hell either and the damn thing got me."  
Izayoi raised an eyebrow. "You're son defeated him. I love Inuyasha, but he's weaker than you. You can't even take out a single demon?"

"That was different," the demon scoffed. "He has Tetsusaiga. I do not anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go. We need to get to the demon slayers." Izayoi told him, starting off again. "They probably know I'm bringing Kagome to them by now. I suppose Miroku's father and grandfather is around here somewhere as well…it's quite convenient that they still have those wind tunnels. The difference is they only suck up the demons that reappear after a few hours."

Kagome's mind was instantly swept into a whirl of images.

_It finally stopped on one with a monk, Miroku to be exact, standing on a cliff and struggling to suck in Naraku. All he got, however, was miasma. Blood was soon coming from his eyes, nose, and mouth. _

_ "Miroku!" A female voice, Sango, cried out, voice filled with pain and terror for the monk._

Another image came.

_"It's the hand! It's cursed!" Miroku was trying to explain to a furious Sango, while Kagome saw herself and Inuyasha with Shippo on his shoulder all watching with a poker face. _

_ As Sango slapped him, the Kagome in front of Kagome sighed. "There he goes again…"_

_ Shippo shook his head. "When will he ever learn?"_

Kagome's head became swamped with more memories of the monk and Sango, as well as Kirara, but not Inuyasha and Shippo. She saw them in many of the visions, but none specifically about them.

And then her mind focused with a snap and she realized she had dropped to her knees, hand gripping the bow tightly. She scrambled up, gasping for breath. "Sorry!" She exclaimed to Inutaisho and Izayoi, who were both looking at her anxiously. "Remembering Miroku…the lecher."

Izayoi laughed. "Well, two down. Who knows how many to go."

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	7. To the Netherworld

A/N: Disclaimers and thanks to all reviewers :D ;-; last night with my laptop apparently (my dad's going on deployment (my reason behind slow updates)) because my dad's taking my laptop with him and instead I get…the best computer in the house for six months :D As I write I am listening to…-checks- Okami Soundtrack - Cursed Hanasaki Valley on YouTube XD I love that game…Okami I mean…

Izayoi was reassured greatly by the presence of her husband and mate, the great Inu no Taisho, as was Kagome. But not as much as Izayoi was.

Kagome was fidgety, nervous, and just a plain spazzing out girl when it came to this 'Naraku'. She had seen him multiple times in her memories of Sango and Miroku, and she was greatly scared of him. They had apparently beaten him in a great battle, but who said you couldn't have nightmares afterwards?

"Lady Izayoi?" Kagome asked hesitantly as she glanced at the older woman's face. "Is Inuyasha going to be…mad that I'm coming? And Miroku and Sango? Are they going to be, too?"

Inutaisho chuckled as his wife responded. "Inuyasha will be furious, yes, but because he's desperately worried for you, Kagome. Miroku and Sango won't be mad, but equally worried for your safety, as well as the fox kit."

Kagome nodded, glancing over her shoulder. "I kind of want them to be here, too."

Izayoi smiled kindly, reaching over and patting her head. "As do I. According to Inutaisho, he believes they have found a possible way to reach you, my dear. Do you remember the path to the Netherworld that only Inutaisho's son, Sesshomaru, can open?"

Kagome nodded instantly, remembering Gozu and Mezu, the two guards. "Yes…we fought the two guards, right…? But won't they be turned to stone if they go there!"  
"Ah, but Sesshomaru possesses the sword of the afterlife," Inutaisho rumbled in response. "They will be safe…and if Sesshomaru closes the portal on you, I myself will open it so you may all escape. "

Izayoi chuckled, gently poking him. "That's the most affection towards Kagome I've ever seen come from you."

"She's our son's mate. Don't get used to it." Inutaisho snorted, affectionately tugging on his wife's hair.

Kagome stuck her tongue out in an amused disgust at the two older people –well, mortal and demon – showing their affection. "Yuck!"

~O~

"Yo, are we _there_ yet, you bastard?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently to his half-brother, who was flying at a 'too-slow-pace-for-Inuyasha'.

Sesshomaru shot a furious glare back at Inuyasha. "Silence, half-breed. We are close."

The group – which consisted of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kirara, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Ah-Uhn…, missing Kagome, of course – had been traveling for nonstop four days. Okay, they stopped to eat and rest, but other than that…no breaks!

Inuyasha fell into a sulky silence, and a slap rang out. "Damn it, monk! We're hunting for Kagome, remember? Now is _not _the – oh, _hell_ no! You touch little Rin-Chan, and Sesshomaru will have your hide!" Sango yelled as the monk reached for Rin, who was settled between Kirara's neck and Sango.

Miroku sighed and bowed his head. "Gomen, Sango…"

"Huh!"

"We are here," Sesshomaru announced coldly, landing quickly. He started into the cave that contained the entrance and the guards of the Netherworld. The group scrambled behind him as he unsheathed Tenseiga when the statues began to move.

After a few moments of 'talking' with them, which really consisted of insisting he hadn't stolen the sword and that the others were with him, Sesshomaru finally convinced the guards to open the door. The stone doors groaned and shrieked as they opened, revealing a blinding light.

Inuyasha and his friends immediately recoiled away, having seen demons turned to stone upon reaching it. But this time however, Sesshomaru simply glowered at them and growled, "Go through. It will not harm you."

They obeyed and went through the door.

~O~

"We are here…" Izayoi announced softly as they reached Naraku's soul's resting spot. It was what used to obviously be a beautiful area. Except now there was a miasma everywhere – Inutaisho and Izayoi reassured her that it would only harm the spirits of animals and was meant to scare people off - , leaving leafless trees, skeletons, and other items such as those.

Kagome nervously shifted her weight, rubbing the back of her head. "I don't know…can I stay out here?"

"And miss the answers to the questions you seek? Nonsense, we will protect you," Izayoi scoffed, dragging her into the miasma. "Now come along, Kagome," she added as Inutaisho followed behind the two females.

Kagome hesitated, but then followed along, a worried expression on her face as she glanced over her shoulder.

~O~

Inuyasha stepped into the open, glancing over his shoulder at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara as they followed suit. "Do ya guys sense anything?" He asked, turning to look at the black symbol on his neck. He held it up to examine it.

"Very, very faint, but I can sense a bit of something in…that direction," Miroku offered, pointing west with his staff. "Should we head that way and see if Kagome is there?"

"Good or evil, Miroku?" Sango asked, pinching his hand as he began to grope. Yes, they were married, but she still hated it. "And now is not the time, monk."

"I can't tell," Miroku replied, rubbing his hand. "It's…demonic, I think. But not evil…"

Inuyasha glanced up from the very lightly glowing symbol. "It's not very bright, but it's glowing."

"I say…we go to that aura, Inuyasha," Miroku decided, nodding in the direction of the aura. "We might find something important."

"We need to be careful," Sango added. "We don't know what might happen here. We might not be able to see Kagome at all."

Inuyasha started bounding in the direction that Miroku had sensed the aura. "Let's go!"  
His friends followed after.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	8. Remembered

**A/N: Disclaimers!**

**Inuyasha: What the hell are 'disclaimers'?**

**City: They mean I don't own you, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sesshomaru, etc. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Inuyasha: Keh! Nobody owns me!**

**City: -_- Yes, Takahashi-San owns you, Inuyasha. Anyways, enjoy!**

Kagome kept close to Izayoi, scared of the dark and evil energy that surrounded them. "You know maybe I could just wait out there…" she trailed off when she saw Inutaisho's annoyed look. "Just a suggestion. You would have less to worry about!" She said quickly, biting her bottom lip. _I feel like something's missing…_

She began to absent mindedly finger her amulet, the white symbol at her neck. It felt warm to her hand. She glanced down to find it glowing lightly. "Hey! This thing's glowing!"

Izayoi glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "That means Inuyasha is in the Netherworld and is looking for you, Kagome. Perhaps he will join us…but he may or may not be able to see my husband and myself. If that is the case, you'll have to speak for us."

"What about Naraku?" Kagome asked hesitantly, glancing over her shoulder. "Will he be able to see Naraku?" "No, most likely not," Izayoi replied, "but Naraku will be able to see and hear him. Which, knowing my son's impatience and hot-headiness might be a bad thing."

"I'll keep him calm _if_ he comes," Kagome said with determination. "I know from memories about Sango and Miroku, and even Kirara, about those beads around his neck. I just have to 'it' him and it'll help. But what if Naraku attacks?"

"That is very unlikely, my dear, but if that happens, you must take your friends and escape."

"Okay," Kagome bit her lip again as the symbol gave a blinding flash that burned her.

"We will distract Naraku if that is to happen, but he should not be able to move thanks to the spirit of Midoriko that wonders around in the Netherworld. She comes near Naraku quite often to make sure her seals are still intact." Inutaisho told her, though his eyes were flickering around and turning red as he prepared to change forms.

"Lady Midoriko remains here," Kagome, gasped, shocked.

Izayoi nodded. "Yes, she keeps the greater demons in check so the rest of us may -hopefully- live in peace. Though every now and then we get attacked and disappear for a while…Ah. Naraku."

"And why are you here, _miko_," a taunting voice replied.

~O~

Inuyasha sniffed the air at the edge of the darkened miasma filled woods. "She went in there. And Naraku's scent is in there, too."

Sango tapped her chin with her finger. "Do you think Lady Izayoi is with her?"

"Huh, the old man should be, too, now that I think about it," Inuyasha agreed uncharacteristically. "Miroku, is she in there?"

"I think we should, Inuyasha," Miroku said thoughtfully. "We may be able to help. And get Kagome out of here. But aren't they finding out why Naraku brought Kagome here?"

"We could carefully sneak in," Sango began using her finger to draw a plan in the dirt. "But only if Inuyasha smells blood and stuff. We don't want to just barge in and ruin an important announcement. Got it, Inuyasha?"

"What do we do till then?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sit here, I guess…" Miroku replied and sat down.

~O~

"Naraku!" Kagome snarled, immediately reaching for an arrow in her quiver. Memories of the said half-demon flooded her mind and she felt fury rising in her mind at him. "What did you do?"

His voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. "I thought that perhaps you would enjoy a stay in the Netherworld," his voice taunted, purposely making it loud-so that hopefully Inuyasha would hear. "Of course, you losing your memories wasn't my touch, but a nice touch, none the less."

"So you did bring me here," Kagome snapped. She noticed with a shock that both Izayoi and Inu no Taisho were nowhere to be found.

"I did." Naraku's voice filled with smugness.

"And what of my memories? How did those get erased if you didn't erase them?" Kagome cried, allowing her fingers to randomly release her arrow in a random direction.

"It seems that not only the good side of Shikon no Tama remains here," Naraku said, boredom in his tone.

Kagome almost toppled over. "Magatsuhi is here?" "Of course. You cannot have _Midoriko_," his voice filled with hatred, "running around and not have my friend Magatsuhi. It would be unfair, would it not?"

Kagome whipped around as something touched her shoulder and knocked another arrow…to find a silver haired _hanyou_ behind her, a smug look on his face. The minute his finger touched her shoulder, memories flooded into her mind; like a river bursting through a dam.

_~Multiple Flashbacks~_

_Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling a little bit scared at the sight of the blanket that covered the dead woman._

_Inuyasha glanced at her incredulously. "Uhh…what are you doing?"_

"_It's that princess…" Kagome whispered, not taking her eyes off of the body for a second. "She looks like she could just jump up at any second…" Then she pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You were thinking of something perverted. Weren't you."_

_~ "I've been thinking…why…were you crying for me?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, wincing at a small amount of pain._

"_Because…I thought you were going to die," Kagome replied with a small sniffle, fighting the urge to cry in relief that he was okay._

_Both became quiet. _

"_Your lap…" Inuyasha suddenly said, "Will you lend me your lap?"_

"_Uh…sure…" Kagome hesitantly pulled his head into her lap. "Better?"_

"_Yes…" Inuyasha met her gaze for a moment. "You smell good…"_

"_What! I thought you hated my scent!"_

"_I lied…"_

Many more flashbacks flashed through Kagome's mind, and she gasped, "Inuyasha!" With those memories, brought the memories of other people…_Kaede…Shippo…Sesshomaru…Jaken…Rin!_

The Inuyasha before her gave another smirk and grinned, fangs popping out over his lips. "Finally remembered, Kagome?" he taunted, and then dug his claws into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome cried out and his form began to melt away, being replaced with Naraku and his tentacles. The half-demon leaned closer. "You forget. You are _alone_."

**A/N: Okay, so I found those two flashbacks in a quote thing. Thoughts?Inuyasha: -sputters- I didn't say those things!**

**Kagome: -pats Inuyasha's shoulder- Yes, you did. I remember.**

**Inuyasha: Keh!**


	9. Back Together

**A/N: Ello :D Disclaimers, thanks to reviewers, etc.! So this story **_**might**_** be ending soon. :/ Just a warning.**

Kagome's mind went to the time when she had been trapped within Shikon no Tama. Her eyes darkened and she almost began shaking at the thought of it. She had been alone for three days…and separated from her best friend and husband, Inuyasha, for three years. But Inuyasha had come to her no matter what…he would come again. She gave a dry laugh. "So you think. Yeah, Izayoi and Inutaisho vanished. But I'm never alone, Naraku. I always have my friends with me, no matter what."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then perhaps they're here to save you from remaining here forever?" Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully, refusing to show her fear as a tentacle wound around her waist. "I'm sure Inuyasha's here." She said confidently, and then winced as the tentacle suddenly jerked into her side, razor sharp tip puncturing her skin a few inches.

"Is that so…" Naraku smirked. "A family reunion I see…"

Kagome raised her head defiantly, her grip tightening on her bow. Then she swung it, forcing her powers into it. She managed to catch Naraku across the chest with it, and the half-demon's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Taking the chance, Kagome darted towards the exit that she and her protectors had arrived in.

~O~

Inuyasha and the other members of the group had had quite a shock when two forms materialized in front of them. Shippo had been so scared he fell backwards. Inuyasha's hand flew to Tetsusaiga and he growled…until he recognized his mother. "M…mother…" Izayoi gave a curt nod, eyes dark with concern. "Now is not the time for greetings and introductions, Inuyasha. Naraku used some kind of power to dispel us from his 'cage'."

Inuyasha growled. "Where's Kagome then?"

"We believe she remains within the forest that Naraku remains entrapped in." The man beside her rumbled, his golden eyes narrowed.

"Does that mean…?" Sango's voice trailed off nervously.

Izayoi shook her head. "Kagome is still alive. Inutaisho and I would know if she was dead, Sango."

Sango bit her lip nervously then jumped in surprise when there was a crashing sound from Naraku's trees.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet, snarling. "Kagome!" _Damn wench got herself hurt again! Her blood's scent is everywhere!_

And the said girl stumbled into the open, gasping for breath with her hand tightly gripping a bow. "Made it!" When she raised her head, her eyes locked on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha froze, anger bubbling up in him. _That bastard…he took her memories…he's going to -_

Kagome had thrown herself at Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's arms automatically wrapped around the woman. "Kagome…?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome whimpered, tightening her grip as much as she could. "I shouldn't have gone back and left you when you were mortal! I'm sorry!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Izayoi, and Inutaisho watched on silently. The two women's eyes were brimming with relieved tears while the men and boy watched with almost bored expressions.

Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome away after pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "We need to figure out how the hell to get out of here or that bastard might figure a way out of his little area and come after us."

"It is too late for that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he jerked around to face to owner of the voice. His ears twitched when Kagome gasped. "Kikyo…you're…you…"

Sango choked on laughter. "Is _everyone _in the Netherworld or something?"

"Quite a few of the many people you know rest in the Netherworld, dear," Izayoi told her. "You're father and comrades…Miroku's father and grandfather…Shippo's parents…us…even Midoriko resides with us. And it seems that according to Naraku, we have more trouble." Her gaze darkened. "Magatsuhi also resides here, him being the one that removed Kagome's memories and summoned her here for Naraku."

"I believe that Naraku is building up an arm of demon spirits." Inutaisho suddenly announced, eyes narrowed. "If they were to be unleashed on us…even the mortal word would be affected. Perhaps we should do the same, Izayoi?"

Izayoi nodded. "I believe we should as well."

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo…

Inuyasha stared in surprise and shock at the priestess, while Kagome approached her cautiously. "Kikyo, you're here?"

Kikyo gave a dry smile. "Rarely one makes it to Nirvana, Kagome. As for Naraku, he is once again regaining strength. This is not good when you have the spirits of incredibly strong demons such as Magatsuhi or Ryokotsusei here."

Kagome's gaze darkened and she straightened. "So he really is building an army of demon spirits?"

"Yes." Kikyo replied, gaze drifting over to Inuyasha. "Which means, as Izayoi just said, we should find the spirits of many that we know."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. Inuyasha?" she waved her hand in his face to get his attention. He stiffened slightly, Kagome noticing. Then she turned to the others, calling to get their attention. When she had their attention, she began. "Alright. Since Kikyo says this is happening as well, we should all split up and get more allies faster. Sango, you and Kirara can go with Izayoi to get your village. Miroku, Shippo, you two go with Inutaisho to fetch your families. Inuyasha, you can go with Kikyo to fetch any other demon you can think of."

"What about you, Kagome?" Shippo asked nervously.

Inuyasha turned on her with a growl. "We're not leaving you here alone! Get that damn idea out of your head! You're coming with me or I'm staying here with you!"

Kagome turned to face him, face a mask. "I'm fine. I mean, I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen. I'm waiting for Midoriko to come back here to see if she'll help us."

~O~

About an hour later, Inuyasha was smugly sitting next to Kagome, who was on the ground, resting and leaning against him. He had won the argument -for once- and Kikyo had gone off by herself. The others had left as well.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped and her hand flew to her waist, holding a spot. She hissed in pain.

Inuyasha jerked forward, twisting to face her. "Kagome? What's wrong?" "Nothing," she muttered in reply, struggling to not show the pain she felt. The spot where Naraku had stabbed her was starting to sting and ache at the same time.

Inuyasha snorted, roughly grabbing her hand and jerking it away from her side. "Then why are you doing that?" he spat, roughly lifting her shirt up slightly to see what was wrong. His ears flattened at the sight of her injury and he growled. "Why didn't you say you were hurt, damn it?"

"Because it didn't hurt until now!" Kagome snapped in reply, and then flinched as a cooler breeze hit it.

Inuyasha growled. "We don't have any herbs or something."

"No kidding," Kagome said sarcastically, carefully swatting his hand away so that he released her shirt. A slight blush had appeared on her cheeks.

And then they were interrupted.

"Why do you reside beside Naraku's entrapment?"

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	10. Hayato, Yoshirou, Takehiko, and Midoriko

**A/N: The long awaited announcement of who announced their arrival last chapter…disclaimers!**

**Inuyasha: Get on with it.**

**City:…**

**Inuyasha: Well?**

**City: …**

**Inuyasha: -growls- What the hell is wrong with you?**

**City: - (Fake) sniffles- **

**Inuyasha: Oh, damn! Don't cry!**

**City: -squeals and hugs Inuyasha- You **_**do **_**care!**

**Kagome: -walks in- O_O **

**Inuyasha: X_X Kagome, it's not what you think-**

**Kagome: SIT! (X…598?)**

**City: :D Ha! Pay back is a b****!**

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

"Why do you reside beside Naraku's entrapment?"

Kagome and Inuyasha's heads jerked in the direction of the voice. Kagome immediately scrambled to her feet and politely bowed, wincing as the movement tore her wound further. "We have been waiting for you, _Miko_ Midoriko. We were hoping you would be able to help us."

Inuyasha leaped up, growling, and placed a hand on Tetsusaiga. "Who the hell are you?"

Kagome gave a sharp jab in the ribs to her mate. "Inuyasha, shut up!"

The woman who stood before them watched on in silence; her eyes lit up with amusement. "Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho and Izayoi, and Kagome Higurashi, girl from another time, I have known for quite some time that you would come to seek me out. What may I help you with?"

"Inutaisho and everyone else believe that Naraku is building a large army of demon spirits," Kagome explained to Midoriko. "We would like you to assist us in our own army that will go against him and Magatsuhi."

Midoriko's gaze darkened angrily. "So Magatsuhi is taking part in this battle…that demon should have been sent to the pits of Hell. I will join you as you ask, but I beg of you, Kagome Higurashi. You must be careful, as you will be the one to face down Magatsuhi in the end. Naraku is the mastermind behind these plans, but Magatsuhi…"

"…is the one that will carry them out," Kagome realized with a shock. She looked at Midoriko. "Midoriko, but what about you? Won't you be facing him as well?"

Midoriko gave a soft smile. "My purpose in the universe will b fulfilled when I destroy Naraku by purifying his soul completely. As soon as that has been accomplished, my soul will fade forever and my powers will be turned to my reincarnation: you, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome became confused. "But…I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, Midoriko."

"That is what you have always though," Midoriko corrected. "But you are, indeed, truly my reincarnation. Kikyo was originally my reincarnation, but when she passed on, her powers as well as my weakest powers, went on to you. By the end of this battle, Kagome Higurashi, you will be stronger than I, Inuyasha, and even Inutaisho."

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt Inuyasha silently slip his hand into hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I understand. The others will be returning soon. Thank you, Midoriko." Midoriko nodded, then turned and walked a ways away before settling down to probably meditate.

Inuyasha plopped down next to a tree again with a snort, ears swiveling around. "At least there's no new moon…"

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

_~A Few Hours Later~_

"…I take that back," a human Inuyasha snorted a few hours later, irritably shooting a glare at the still light sky. Was there ever night here?

Kagome giggled and gently tugged on a lock of his hair. "Why don't you rest, Inuyasha, I'll keep watch. If the others come soon, I'll wake you up, kay?"

"No." Inuyasha snapped back, fighting the urge to edge closer to her. "What if you get kidnapped again? Damn, you had me worried, Kagome! Don't ever disappear like that again!"

Kagome smiled softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Inuyasha," she murmured, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to disappear like that."

Inuyasha snorted. "Didn't mean to? You just…disappeared! You could have died for all we know!"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome snapped back irritably. She had apologized and he was saying that she didn't mean her apologies! "It's not my fault, alright? It's Magatsuhi's fault!"

"Couldn't you have given some kind of war-"

"Inuyasha! Kagome!'

Both looked up in surprise to see Izayoi and Sango returning with a bunch of people dressed in armor like Sango's. Kirara was padding beside a tall man. Sango had the happiest look on her face that Kagome had ever seen. "Sango…" she said hesitantly. "Who's this?"

"This is my father," Sango said happily, "Hayato. He was the greatest slayer in our village before he died."

Kagome stood up and politely bowed to Hayato. "Hello, Hayato. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inuyasha."

Hayato looked between the two, amused. "Kagome, Inuyasha, I must thank you for caring for my daughter. She would not have lived without your help."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Of course. Sango is like my sister, I'd do anything for her, Hayato-San."

Hayato smiled. "I'm thankful, Kagome-Chan."

"Hey! We're back!"

Everyone looked over to see an irritated looking Inutaisho leading a mixture of six people and demons. Miroku was walking between a man and an older man, while Shippo was riding on the shoulders of a large fox, a smaller one beside the larger one. Shippo's face was lit up with a brilliant smile. "Look, Kagome! We found Pa and Ma!"

"And we found my family," Miroku added with a lecherous smile at Sango.

Sango blushed and looked at the ground, nervously shuffling her foot.

Hayato chuckled and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Yoshirou, it is nice to see you," he said to the younger man beside Miroku, then added to the older one, "and you, too, Takehiko."

The old man chuckled. "Hayato-Sama, it is nice to greet you again." He eyed Kagome thoughtfully and Inuyasha took a protective step in front of her.

"Up to your old tricks again, Takehiko?" Hayato teased lightly, and then sat down.

Takehiko rolled his eyes and settled down as well.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome down beside him as everyone else joined them in sitting down to chat as they waited patiently for Kikyo and her gathering of helpful spirits.

"Miroku," Yoshirou was saying proudly to his son, "I am proud to call you my son, removing the curse of your Wind Tunnel."

Everyone else began to chat as well except for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was snoring softly against Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha watching her gently.

**A/N: So the big war is coming next chapter :D Thoughts?**

**Inuyasha: Yes! Time to kill Naraku once and for all!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: What?Kagome: Why would you want to completely kill someone?**

**City and Inuyasha: O_O you want…Naraku to live?**

**Kagome: Uhhhh….**


	11. End of the War

**A/N: The big battle has arrived :D Duh duh duh! Okay that was stupid. Inuyasha shall use…Tetsusaiga! :D**

**Inuyasha: -_- What else would I use?**

**Shippo:…your claws?**

**City: Anyhow, disclaiemers, and -**

**Inuyasha: -hits Shippo-**

**Shippo: -wails-**

**City: Chapter after next might be last-**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**City: SHUT UP! Anyhow, enjoy this :D -goes to give others piece of my mind-**

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

Kagome awoke with a jolt as a demon that Kikyo had brought back began shrieking, "HEY! SOMETHING'S COMING!"

The half-demon beside her -who had his arms wrapped protectively around Kagome- snarled and leaped to his feet, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

Other spirits -demon, half, and mortal- began to awake and get to their feet. "What is it?" Inutaisho growled over the exclamations of surprise.

The demon, whose name was Boei and used to be a member of Inutaisho's army -but was killed in the battle with the Panther Tribe-, growled, "It's them. They're here."

Kagome stood up quickly, gently and nervously entwining her fingers with Inuyasha's. When the time came to fight, everyone would be battling but her. She would be patiently waiting for Magatsuhi to come to her, and then she would destroy him. She would be completely alone.

Inuyasha reassuringly squeezed her hand. Sango appeared beside them, followed by their other friends. Sango hugged Kagome tightly. "It'll be okay, Kagome," she said confidently. "We'll fight them off and keep you safe…"

"I'm not scared for myself," Kagome told her, "I'm scared for you guys."

"We'll be fine," Sango laughed then joined the crowd of spirits with Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku.

Inuyasha roughly crushed his mate to his chest, burying his face in her hair. "If you get killed, I'll find you and kill you again, wench."

Kagome gave a dry laugh. "I know, I know. Inuyasha?" She added worriedly as he turned to leave.

"What." "Be careful," She whispered, knowing he would hear. His ear twitched as he heard it, then he nodded and disappeared into the crowd of spirits to go after their friends.

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

Inuyasha tore through demon spirit after demon spirit with Tetsusaiga, noticing with growing irritation that none of them died. "How the hell do we kill them!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see his mother appearing beside him. "What?"

"This will temporarily make your sword a sword of the Netherworld." Izayoi replied, gently touching the sword's blaze. It glew brightly for a moment, then faded. "It'll last two days."

Inuyasha nodded his thanks, then sliced another spirit in half. Instead of going back together, it disappeared. He whipped around with a growl when something pierced his shoulder to cut at another one.

A ways away, the same thing had happened to Kirara's fangs and claws, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's staff. Shippo was working with his father and mother, using fox fire to fend off some.

Sango blocked an attack with her sword, using Hiraikotsu to attack. She swung it, catching the exact spider demon that they had killed at Naraku's castle the day her father and village had died across the face, face twisted into an expression of pure fury.

Miroku was working with his father, Yoshirou, to destroy demon spirits left and right. Yoshirou eventually, however, was caught across the chest by a bear demon's claw and disappeared, leaving Miroku alone.

Kagome was knocking an arrow to her bow, firing an arrow every once in a while at a demon that came too close to her. And some of the demons parted, revealing the very being that Kagome remembered from the ends of their travels: Magatsuhi. She gulped and loaded another bow. _I can do this…as soon as he's dead, the battle's over…and Midoriko should be purifying Naraku by now! _

"Kagome," the demon hissed, its voice almost slithery. Kagome shuddered in disgust. "You dare challenge me?"

Kagome aimed her arrow, trailing it on the demon's chest. "So what if I do? If you die, then my friend's and I can live in peace! You will not bother us again!"

"With your pathetic powers?" Magatsuhi spat. "Not even Midoriko could defeat me, how do you expect to?"

_Good point…_ Kagome bit her lip. She had faith in Midoriko. The priestess would purify Naraku before Kagome got herself killed, and then Kagome would kill Magatusuhi. That had been the most important part of the big battle plan. Kagome gently touched the amulet at her neck, sending a quick loving emotion at him.

Then energy flooded her. Her arrow lit up with a large amount of pink light, surprising Kagome. Magatsuhi narrowed his eyes.

Across the battle field of fighting spirits and very, very few live people (Inuyasha and his frinds), Inuyasha saw a massive explosion of pink, and then black. "Kagome!" He snarled, darting in the direction…to be stopped by none other than Tsukizu. "Damn it!" he hissed, growling up at the large demon. "Let me get past!"

"You!" Tsukizu snarled.

"I shall take this pathetic demon on," a voice suddenly rumbled, and none other than Shizu shot past him. "Go to your mate, Inuyasha." The demon commanded as she changed into her human form.

Inuyasha nodded and scrambled away.

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

Kagome released arrow after arrow, arrows reappearing in her quiver as she did so.

Magatsuhi seemed to be tiring, and that had Kagome thankful…and one of her arrows hit him square in the chest. "YES!" She cried, then screeched in shock as the explosion sent her flying backwards…straight into the hard chest and warm arms of Inuyasha.

"Got you!" He gagsped, staggering under her sudden addition in weight. Both looked up to see Magatushi vanish in a large black cloud.

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's over."

_**~A Couple Months Later~**_

The group had escaped the Netherworld, thanks to Inutaisho and Shizu -who Kagome had been ecstatic to see. They had quickly returned to Kaede's village and had been there most of the time except for a few exterminations every now and then.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Kagome called, smiling as her mate and husband appeared, following behind Miroku. "Come see her!"

Inuyasha curiously followed her into Kaede's hut…to find a little girl with pitch black hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. "What the-" his eyes widened in surprise. _I've only been gone six months!_

In the warm arms of his mate, lay a small half-demon child…_his_ child. Inuyasha's face lit up in a grin and he pressed a kiss against his mate's forehead.

_It's all over…we can live in peace now._

**A/N: My little InuxKags series is over ;-; and I apologize about the corny ending XD Thoughts?Inuyasha: Thank. Kami. And why the hell is their suddenly a kid?**

**Kagome: Awww!City: -sighs- Well, I thank you for reading this, but I have to go keep Kagome from bouncing away…go ahead and read my other stories though! Bye!**


End file.
